


in the a.m.

by sugawara_s_smile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara_s_smile/pseuds/sugawara_s_smile
Summary: In which Bokuto can't sleep without his pillow and Kuroo helped him when he forgot it at home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	in the a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it, sorry for the mistake. 
> 
> It's my first work bsgshs I'm nervous.

"Can you explain to me how?"

"How what?"

"How you can be so stupid to forgot such an important thing, idiot!"

"Bro! You're being mean"

"I'm just speaking the truth, bro".

\- - -

It's started during their training camp. Bokuto and Kuroo didn't see each other since months and Koutaro got so excited to forget the most important thing: a pillow; not a simple pillow, to be honest, but a pillow that he uses to sleep.

Since his childhood, Bokuto, couldn't sleep without something between his legs. He doesn't -and didn't- know why, but he needed to use at least two pillows.  
One under his head, like everyone, and one which he struggles with his thighs.  
It makes him satisfied, the cold of the pillow, and it makes him sleep well.

But, that day, he wanted to see his best bro -or the best buddy or partner in crimes or whatever way they call each other- so much that he totally forgot about that detail.

The first day wasn't so bad, he literally spent all his energy on the practice that he was too exhausted - strange thing, talking about him- to remember about his missing pillow. During the second night, he started to notice and complaining about it. 

“Akaaashi". 

Bokuto, also known as the biggest baby on this world, started to bother his best friend also known as Akaashi -AKAAASHI, Agashi, AGAAASHI and owl tamer-.   
The poor guy was happily asleep when the older started to shake him. Confused, because he just woke up, he rubbed his eyes looking at the boy. 

"Bokuto-San? It's the middle of the night". 

Normally, Akaashi would love to help the guy, but he was too tired to listen at the loud boy, and he couldn't control the annoyance in his voice. 

"I know, I'm sorry" his voice now tiny, like he was on the point of crying. 

Keiji sighed, knowing too well what is going on; Koutaro's hair was pointing down like they reflected the guy's mood which means he was going to become "emo Bokuto". 

"No problem, Bokuto-San". 

Akaashi started looking around while he seated up, to make sure that no one else was being awakened by his friend. 

"What's happening?", his voice softer while he started patting Bokuto's back. A way to help the other's mood. A little. 

"I can't sleep...". 

An emo Bokuto means a baby on the point of crying for everything, so the boy decided to not say how he _knew_ that the guy couldn't sleep. 

"Did you try going outside? Fresh air helps a lot".

With his beautiful puppy eyes, Bokuto just sighed and tried to follow the advice of his friend.

"... okay, Agaashi. Sleep well". 

He also whispered one "I'm sorry, Akaashi. Don't hate me" that made the said guy smile.  
Still with a pout, the big boy left the room.

He kept looking around for a good spot to stop when he bumped into someone. He spent a few seconds to recognize the boy but, suddenly, he was smiling. The black bed hair was unique and the cat eyes too. Only one person could be so handsome with such ridiculous hair. 

"bokuto?"

The said guy jumped on the spot, a smile growing on his face. 

"Kuroo?"

The captain of Nekoma did the same hearing his friend calling his name. 

"Bokubro!"

"KUROBRO!".

The two guys ended up in a tight hug, something they used to do without thinking. Like their body just needed to be near.   
In Kuroo's arms, Bokuto forgot the reason why he was so sad and why he was outside in the middle of the night. He forgot the reason of why he was cursing at himself for being stupid and not remember to bring all the stuff he needed. He forgot all those negative things, so he could just think about the good smell of his friend. How warm he was and how he missed him. He always misses him. 

With his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck, he let himself smile and sniff his perfume. 

Testuro, with a happy smile, just kept the other captain near him. Like he was scared to let him go and see him go away from him. 

Neither of them, though, wanted to think about how loud their hearts were beating. How their minds were empty but with only the other. 

"Why are you awake?", they said at the same time laughing when they realized it. 

"I can't sleep" Kuroo, then, said. 

Bokuto sighed, nodding. "I can feel you, bro". 

"Literally, thinking about the fact that you're still in my arms". 

Kuroo teased him making him blush and thanking the night to cover it.   
Bokuto, then, teared apart, so he could look at the black haired's face. Also in the dark Testuro can see how beautiful they are. 

"Sorry, you're warm, and I relaxed. A lot". 

And that's how they ended in Kuroo's futon, facing each one and regretting all the choices they did in their life. 

\- - - 

"So, you were in gay panic", Kenma said not looking at him. 

Still in the locker room, they started to talk about the argument which is tormenting Kuroo since the morning. 

"I WASN'T in gay panic. I was just panicking, a little". 

Kuroo has told Kenma, his best friend, about the previous night.

The way Bokuto seemed so little -despite the fact that they are both big boys- in his arms, the way his heart skipped a beat every time he felt Bokuto's breath on his neck. Which means a lot of times. 

"And you're gay as hell for him".

"Kenma, you don't understand! He's so... Bokuto".

Kenma just rolled his eyes while Kuroo started thinking about the previous night.  
  
The idea was stupid, probably; something that you said just to be kind, and it was a surprise when Koutaro said "yes" to his "wanna cuddle? Maybe we could fall asleep". 

He was joking, in part, and he was on the point to implode when Bokuto reached Kuroo's futon.

They laid down trying to find a comfortable position and ended up with their faces near. Few inches to avoid a contact between their lips. Tetsuro was nervous, Koutaro was incredibly silent.

The black haired guy started breathing again - he didn't know he was holding his breath till that moment - when the other guy shifted a little, so he could hide his face in crook of the Nekoma's captain's neck. 

In response, the guy started drawing circles on his back and Bokuto passed his fingers between the boy's hair. Soft, black hair. 

One leg of Kuroo was between Bokuto's legs, pretending that it was his pillow. The first guy gulped and took a deep breath trying not to think about how their bodies touched each other in too many points. 

"fuck...", the captain said, loudly.

"hm?".

Kenma barely gave him attention, too focused on the level of his game. 

"I'm totally gay for my bro".

At that moment, the little boy paused his game. A serious expression, and he turned to look at Kuroo.

"Congratulations, you just noted the obvious".

\- - -

Bokuto wasn't less gay, to be completely honest. He spent almost one hour talking about how cute he is, his bUdDY and how he didn't want to reach the end of the night or fall asleep. He wanted to remember every single moment of that night, remember how warm the guy was and how good he was feeling.

"Bokuto-san, please".

Akaashi sighed deeply.

"I know you're happy, now, but can you focus a little bit? just a little. Then, after practice, you will start talking about Kuroo again".

Bokuto looked at the guy with wide open eyes. He didn't mean to talk about Kuroo, he didn't mean to spent whole minutes describing his perfume. With blushing cheek, he whispered some excuses and tried to focus.

"Thank god", the younger muttered under his breath not knowing that the worst was coming. 

\- - - 

"The worst" was a friendly match, which means Kuroo facing Bokuto spikes.  
The problem was the gazes they sent to each other, their -not so subtle- flirt and how flushed they lookeed. It made everyone else feel like they were third wheeling, especially when they started teasing each other with smirks and winks. 

\- - -

"I'm done". 

Kenma reached Akaashi after practice -the two idiots were already outside- and for the first time, he felt the frustration in the shorter's voice. 

"yeah, me too".

"Tell Bokuto to confess, or I will punch Kuroo, istg".

Akaashi held his boyfriend's hand, a soft smile on his lips while he looked at him.

"Just give them one more day, if tonight they won't talk about what they are, I'll talk to Bokuto-san".

Akaashi kissed Kenma's forehead and the guy hummed in respond.

"Cuddles and video games?".

"Yes, please".

The taller, again, smiled at the other guy looking at how cute he seemed at that moment.

"Let's go then".

\- - -

"I literally beated your fine ass, bro!", Kuroo said outside the gym.

Bokuto laughed, looking at him. An arm around his shoulder.

"You wish, man! Your cute face will never compete with my spikes".

"sure, bud, whatever makes you sleep at night".

Koutaro gave him a sly smile, acting like he wasn't starting to blush. The answer given on a silver plate.

"actually, your leg. It helps me a lot, y'know? ".

Kuroo didn't seem too surprised so, he just mirrored Bokuto's smile. A flirtatious look.

"is it my leg or is it just my presence that helps you sleep well? "

The owl boy leaned on him, enough to reach the other's ear.

"aren't you a little too cocky, cat?"

A loud cough made the two of them split up. All the confidence vanished while the embarrassment grew up.

"can you two stop flirting in front of the gym? get a room, thanks".

A guy from Nekoma said, Yamamoto, not hiding an amused smile.

"We're not flirting!" they screamed, not totally sure about their words and their expression didn't help on their case. Or the way they were beside each other, again.

They looked at each other, all the confidence vanished leaving space to the embarrassment.

Bokuto, then, cleared his throat.

"c'mon, I'm starving!".

Koutaro took Kuroo's hand without thinking, a natural action, determined to eat a huge amount of food and to change the subject.

"when you aren't?"

Tetsuro giggled, following the big boy with a little and happy smile. His eyes never leaving the figure of Fukurodani's captain.

\- - -

"where are you going?" Akaashi asked, pretending that he doesn't know the answer.

Bokuto was trying to sneak out of the dorm without making any noises. Really ironic when you're talking about the loudest man on earth.

"I...was going for a walk. Yup!".

The captain avoided his look, a flush of red on his cheeks.

Akaashi gave him a long look, trying to hold back a sly smile.

"Sure. see you then".

"yep!", his response a little bit too loud when he was on the point to leave the room.

"and, Bokuto-san?"

"yes, Akaashi?"

"say hello to Kuroo for me ".

The ace freezed, the cheeks totally red at this point.

"... yes".

\- - -

"you're late, bro".

Kuroo didn't say anything else, he just moved the blanket as an invitation. So that Bokuto could sneak in.

"sorry, I was talking with Akaashi" he said, finally lying down next to the other captain. "he says hi".

The black haired guy smiled in the dark and hugged the other, reproducing the position of the previous night.

"say hi to him too".

"shush, now you have to give me attention, Kuroo. not him, me".

The childish tone, and the way he hugged him tight, made Kuroo's smile widen.

"aren't you a big baby? oh, yes, yes you are".

The taller used the same tone, starting to stroke Bokuto's hair.

"your big baby".

And also in the dark Kuroo _knew_ that he was pouting. His cute and adorable pout.  
His heart lost a beat and the _stupid fucking_ butterflies ate him alive.

"yeah? _my_ big baby?".

Koutaro raised his head from the spot, his face near the other's when he tried to look at him. In the eyes.

"Yeah, Tetsuro. _Yours_ ".

Without thinking about it, Bokuto moved his hips pressing his crotch against Kuroo's leg.

"Bo?".

Tetsuro felt his throat go dry when the other male just hummed, doing the previous movement one more time.

The nekoma's captain tried to be focused on everything but the pressure on his leg.  
When he heard Bokuto purring his name, though, he couldn't think anymore.

The mind foggy when he placed his hands on Koutaro's hips.  
Taking the action like an invitation, the other captain started to humping Kuroo's leg.

First, slow movements. He wanted to be sure that Kuroo wouldn't regret it; then, the pace faster enough to make him bite back a moan.

Kuroo, by his side, wasn't in a better condition. Hearing the heavy breath of Bokuto made him feel too hot all of a sudden. His blood pumped in one direction: his dick.

He could feel his breath hitching, it was difficult to think straight.

"sh, baby, don't let them hear us".

He whispered, one hand traced Bokuto's back till his neck. He took some locks between the fingers, stroking and pulling them alternately. The other hand, instead, went to his ass.  
He pushed him closer, following his movements.

"Tetsu...".

Bokuto whined and, also if they were in the darkness, Kuroo could tell that his eyes were teary.  
The neediness in his voice made the black haired guy groan, the pants too tight.

"I got you, Koutaro. I'm here".

Tetsuro didn't expect an answer, he pulled him closer than he already was and captured his lips.

Their first kiss was sloppy, Bokuto was too in eager to respond at the action properly.  
The other, though, didn't give a fuck; he enjoyed all the sensations, every single one.

He enjoyed the choked verse of the guy, his taste and how he reacted when he sucked his tongue.

"Tetsu... I'm—".

"I know, babe" he interrupted him, pressing his leg into the Bokuto's crotch and kissing him deeply.

Some spit wetted Koutaro's chin when Kuroo previously sucked his tongue, roughly.  
He left his mouth just to lick away the spit, slowly and whisper near his ear.

"will you be my good baby? will you come for me, _Koutaro_?"

The one didn't last long that he felt his pant going sticky and wet, a groan

"such a good baby" Kuroo whispered and let Bokuto rest with the face on his shoulder.

"... fuck".

The first thing that the owl boy said, after minutes.  
The cat-like man couldn't do anything but laugh, the hand that was on his ass now on the hip. Again.  
With the other hand, still in the hair, he started to play with them. A wave of pure affection.

"I didn't mean to be like that".

"Hm?".

Also if Bokuto couldn't see, the guy gave him a confused look.

"I mean, i thought about kissing you a lot but I've never thought to make it happen in this way".

Kuroo grinned, his ego busted.

"did you think about kissing me, Bo?".

the guy rolled his eyes, he could feel the satisfaction in his voice.

"I thought it was obvious, kitty".

"you can't act like a dom, now, y'know?".

Bokuto backed off a little, to face him.

"why not?".

"I wasn't the one who dry humped you".

The silver haired felt the borning blush on his face but he said nothing. Instead, he acted like he wasn't embarrassed at the memory.

"well, I could make you moan like you did, tho".

"what do y—".

Bokuto traced his chest with his hand.  
The fingers going down slowly, finding their way to Kuroo's crotch.

He took his time, grabbing the cock still covered and then release his grab.

Koutaro smirked satisfied when he heard the boy holding his breath.

He leanednear his ear, to whisper in the most sensual way he could.

"you liked it a lot, didn't you? look how hard you are".

Kuroo gulped when Bokuto grabbed his dick one more time, the hand in his shorts.

He passed his thumb on his head. Slow movement, almost lazy.

"it won't... work".

Bokuto grinned, an eyebrow raised when he started to stroke the member through the pant.

Kuroo tried to choke a moan biting his bottom lips. His hips, though, betrays him. He pushes them, asking silently for more and more.

"is this your way to tell me to stop?".

The challenge in the voice was clear but Kuroo already started to stop thinking clearly.

Bokuto, not receiving a response, stopped his movement and tried to take away his hand.

The other, though, take his wrist between his fingers.

Koutaro smiled victorious.

"what is it, Ku?".

"... don't".

The voice became little, Bokuto could almost feel his embarrassment and the fatigue of shallowing his pride.

"don't what, kitty?"

In another situation, Kuroo would have punched Bokuto. This time, though, he took a deep breath before giving him an answer.

"don't stop".

Tetsuro could _feel_ the satisfaction on the other captain's face. He could f _eel_ how the boy was smiling proudly.

"tell me, then, who are you hard for?".

He stayed silent for a moment, still not ready to gave up like this. Not totally.

"if you don't speak, I'll stop. do you want me to stop?"

The movement was already too slow and Kuroo too needy.

"no...".

He gave up, in the end. He gave up and thrusted his hips.

"one more time, okay?" he whispered in a raspy tone, "who are you hard for?".

" _You,_ Koutaro".

At that, Bokuto lost it. He stopped the tease, he stopped the game and started to jerk him off. For real.

And Kuroo was never so great in all his life like in that moment.

He grabbed Koutaro's hair in both of his hands and pull him in a kiss, favoring his movements.

He moans into his mouth and Bokuto took the moment to lick into it, to make their tongue collide.

The gestures were skilled and fast, Kuroo tried to not be loud biting the other's bottom lip or his shoulder. In response, though, he received low groans.

They were far from the discretion but they couldn't give a fuck. They could only think about the other.

"K-kou..."

He felt near, he was for sure on the point to cum.

"I know, babe. I know" he whispered, on his lips "cum for me. will you?".

and he did, he came for him. He dirted his hand.

Bokuto smiled, happily, and gave him a peck.

"so good for me, so so good".

Kuroo felt the creeping blush on his face and hid his face on the crook of his neck.

"shut... up, you idiot".

" _your_ idiot, actually".

Bokuto laughed, too loud, but Tetsuro didn't complain. He smiled against his skin.

"yeah, mine".

\- - -

"I heard they finally are a thing".

Akaashi was sitting on the bench, taking a break. Beside him his boyfriend.

"I think everyone h _eard._ They really are loud, it was embarrassing".

Akaashi chuckled, nodding. He could imagine, he really didn't need the details to know for sure that Kenma was right.

"at least, they are happy".

Kenma raised his head from the game and looked at, finally, couple.

They were bickering on the court, something about volleyball, but he could see the adoration in their eyes. The love.

He wondered if him and Akaashi look the same, less chaotic maybe.

"You're smiling", Akaashi pointed out.

Kenma looked away from the pair to look at the boy.

"Nope".

Akaashi just shook his head, leaning to give him a small peck.

"whatever you say, babe".

That night, Bokuto was one more time in Kuroo's futon. He was hugging him, the boy resting with the head on his chest.

"Testu?"

The said guy hummed, he was too sleepy to have a proper conversation.

"I'm glad to have forgotten the pillow".

Kuroo smiled in the dark, eyes still closed but he get closer to his boyfriend.

"me too, Kou. I love you".

"I love you too".


End file.
